Heartthrobs
by intoxicatedeulogy
Summary: Freedom. Rejection. Growth. A story of a thousand heartbreaks, and the passing of time. Inspired by Neon Genesis.
1. Please don't see

Disclaimer (for all chapters): I do not own Prince of tennis. Nor do I own Sayoko. Neon Genesis still owns her I guess...

* * *

Please don't see, just a boy caught up in dreams and fantasies

~Lost stars Adam Levine

Niou was bored.

There was currently a heat wave, not abnormal in Japan. But that didn't mean Niou wasn't affected. The last time he fell asleep when there was a heat wave on the roof, he got a sunburn, and Marui made fun of his pink skin for an entire week.

His fingers were itching to draw an intricate design of a prank, but there was no reason to do so. Most of the students in the classroom went outside to run around in the "nice" weather, but the remainder ones were loud and their chattering was making Niou's head feel like a jackhammer. He was started to get pretty bothered, not that he let that show of course.

Oh well, might as well sleep.

He was almost off to dreamland when Niou felt a person settle beside him. What's up with the people? he thought. Didn't they know that he does not like being bothered? Lips pulled back in a snarl, he looks up to see Akiyama Hanae.

"Niou Masaharu." she began, "does not like the heat, nor being interrupted from a nap,' she smirks and closes her eyes, pretending to write in an imaginary notebook that was her hand "Ii, data." she mutters, barely able to contain her grin at Niou's baffled that-was-a-pathetic-attempt-surely-you-can-do-better expression. She doesn't miss the way his shoulders slouch a little, the way his head tilts with the droop of his chin, and how his fingers splay a little bit more over the surface of his desk.

They shared a bond, Hanae and Niou. Perhaps it was weaker than before, but it was still there. They were connected, stuck on this sticky spider's web, and they didn't know if it was going to rip, or if the spider was going to get them.

"Yanagi doesn't smirk," Niou points out, "and he wouldn't say such obvious things." He drops his head on his desk,"Try harder next time sw-idiot."

Of course, Hanae had heard the sw-eetheart part, but that name wasn't for her now, it was for Sayoko. He would never call her that again, and why would he, after all that shit that's happened to them. But she pretends, she pretends not to hear that word -the word that used to be meant for her, and was whispered in her ear, when they were happy and smiling- and she smiles and swallows the growing lump in her throat.

"Well, would you rather have me tell you non-obvious things?" she allows herself a moment, and relaxes her face. Then, she pushed a bento box towards Niou. When Niou made no move, she pokes his arm to tell him to eat.

"Are you ok? Is it your parents again?" Her voice was low, just in case someone was nearby. His parents, no, his whole family was a pretty taboo topic, just like hers.

"Yeah," Niou sighs quietly, as Hanae scooted her chair closer, "They were pretty loud last night, and I couldn't sleep without hearing what a douche the other person was."

"You could have came over to my, well, Atobe's place." Hanae offers softly, placing her hand on his arm "I'm sure they won't even notice you're not home. Even if they did, they wouldn't care."

"You live with Atobe Keigo." Niou points out, "Do you think that he will let me as far as half a step inside that maison?"

Hanae scoffs, taking her hand away. "He's not bad at all. Plus Sayoko goes to Hyotei. You could see her. I know you miss her." She teases. Niou pointedly ignores her. Hanae opens her mouth to change to a light topic, but she never gets the chance.

"Akiyama." Hanae turns around and sees Sanada minus his cap standing behind her chair with his arm crossed. Niou immediately stiffens, but does not raise. Sanada clearly does not want to be talking to her. A few days ago, she was late to practice, and he made her run 100 laps. Ten for every minute she was late.

So it was only fair for her and Niou to find all the glue in the school, and later replace the water bucket hanging on the door with glue. You can only imagine how that turned out for "poor" Sanada

"Sanada." Hanae responded in kind. "What brings you to this classroom?" Sanada's class was all the way on the other end of the school, so him coming here was only if it was something important, especially if he came just to talk to her.

"There is a new girl coming to attend this school. After some consideration on the student council's part, it was decided for you to show her around." It came off more like an order than a request, but Hanae let that slide.

"Sure. But me? Surely you can find someone who is nicer, or friendlier, like… Any other kid in fact, is a better choice than me."

"The new girl was the captain from Seigaku's girls tennis team. You're one of the best female tennis players in your class." Which was true.

When Hanae first started tennis, she was in elementary. No talent at all, Hanae was just like every other student. But she stuck to it, practicing vigorously every day, which was what stretched her skill from everyone else's.

She went to a normal public middle school for her first year, but she followed her mother after the divorce to go to Rikkaidai. With her mother working full-time, she spent her middle school years with the Atobes, her mother's older brother's family. Only now, Hanae basically lived with them, as her mother was working more and more, and did not wish for her to be alone in the house.

She also benefited by having Atobe Keigo's personal trainer correct her tennis. When she went to high school, she was one of the top player, which quickly earned her own spot in the regulars.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But I'm not giving her special treatment." She looks up at Sanada, with a challenging look on her eyes, as if daring him to tell her otherwise.

Sanada doesn't miss this little insult, and crosses his arms, shooting glares at Hanae and Niou, who buries his face in his arms.

"I trust that you will give Kikui Yuri the hospitality that she deserves." So now the captain has a name, Hanae thought. "I will also use this time to remind you that we have a chemistry test coming up. Judging by your grades, it would be wise to begin studying a few weeks prior, if you wish to pass with a decent grade." At this, Niou lifts his head and smirks at Hanae, mouthing the word idiot.

Rolling her eyes, Hanae retorts "My grades are fine-." Only to be interrupted.

"No they are not. You scored around the 100th in your grade last semester." Hanae rolled her eyes dramatically, as Sanada grits his teeths. He was trying to help her, damnnit. "Tarundo."

"I'll try to get the average on the next exams okay? But honestly, this isn't your business." Sanada let all his air out in a whoosh, and leaves the room, his walk brisk and with purpose.

"Great, he's going to take out his anger in the next game I have with him." Hanae mimicked Niou's position before, and laid her head on the desk. Niou snickers, and fiddles with her choppy hair.

"Are you really going to babysit the new girl?" Niou's question brought her out of her brooding.

"Well, I kind of have to, don't I?" Hanae lifts her head, and stares at his face. "I mean, we currently have a sucky excuse for a reserve, so she can help, if she was the captain before, she has to be good at tennis."

"She's probably not going to want to be your friend either way, why bother getting her in the tennis club. It's not like you guys use your reserves anyways." Niou paused and bit an oni girl and thoughtfully looked at it. "This is really good rice. Who do you think that she'll replace? On second thought, what if she wants to sabotage us if we're ever against Seigaku? Tell them your weakness, and give you fake lies about them." Niou waggles his eyebrows.

Hanae slaps Niou's arm. "Don't be ridiculous. Everyone will be wary of her. There's no way she can get on the team without being completely serious." As if on cue, the bell rings, and the two students separate.

* * *

TBC. _Thank you for reading. Please review. Who do you want to see next? Sayoko and Atobe, or Kikui and the tennis teams?_


	2. Please see me

Chapter 2

"Please see me reaching out for someone I can't see"

~Adam Levine Lost stars

The school bell just rang to signal the end of the day, and Hanae was already inside the locker room, changing for tennis practice. Her buchou-Takagaki Fumiki-was a no nonsense slave-driver on the courts, but was pretty fun to be around with outside of school. She took the singles one spot.

Her buchou had about the same grades as her, (maybe even worse,) but had plenty of streets smarts. She knew all the good outdoor tennis courts, bars, people who give you sales on drinks, and people who gave you fake id's so that you can drive and drink. Whenever Hanae was feeling a bit lost, and wanted to party, she knew to go to her.

Fumiki was filled with guy experience. Whenever Hanae caught her buchou drunk, Fumiki would begin to tell her the juiciest, sweetest, most heartfelt romance you will never hear anywhere else. Her experience seemed to be taken right off a fairy-tale tragedy, angst-ridden and sorrowful. She told Hanae about each guy's personality, and his sweet words that she felt was just for her, until, their stars crossed and Fumiki's heart was dropped and shattered. She even went and cried with Hanae when Hanae split up with Niou.

Unfortunately, Fumiki was also her buchou and was never kind to tardiness. Hanae hurried and was almost done changing when the rest of the team came inside.

"I failed that test. No one did that question my way. The teacher is going to fail me for sure. I'm going to have to live in Nebraska, and become a garbage man."

"Shut up Kiriko, you definitely scored perfect. If you fail, then we all fail harder."

Takemitsu Kiriko, the vice-captain was the strategist on singles two. Although planning and meetings were usually the captain's work, it just pales in comparison with Kiriko's. With an iq of nearly 140, it is a surprise why buchou bothers to do anything.

Kiriko was a huge nerd. She had all the set-up, huge glasses that cover up half your face, hair bands and straight pony tail, tied back with a black hair tie. She even had a bag, besides her backpack, just for books.

She was also amazing at tennis, if being the vice-captain hadn't given the impression already.

Being such an overachiever didn't feed Kiriko's ego one bit. She was terribly insecure about her current position, and constantly compares herself to Sanada, who was the freaking Emperor, and was known throughout Japan's high school tennis leagues.

This was what made Hanae tolerate her, even after Kiriko beat her six games to love. Kiriko was so modest and kind, even after she proved that she was better than Hanae by leaps and bounds, she still practiced and encouraged her. Hanae regarded Kiriko more of a mentor than anything.

"But there's no way I got perfect-"

"Don't worry. You did great. Have you forgotten how smart you are? You are literally the smartest person in the entire school."

"That's nice of you Sumi-chan."

However, it's not like Hanae didn't have friends. Her and Toshishai Sumi were close knit buds since grade school, and on the tennis team, one of them would be singles three, and the other doubles one. Sure, Hanae was pretty good at doubles. However, she felt like singles was more thrilling. What was better than a one-on-one match? Sometimes, Hanae would partner up with Irie Aneko, but Aneko's true partner was still Toshishai Sumi.

Hanae had no idea how to trust, or even co-operate with another person on court. Either she goes for all the balls, or just stand uselessly on the sides. They only stick her in doubles for variety; if they wanted to play a little mind game with the opponents.

Toshishai Sumi was great at doubles, but not so much at teaching. She was sweet and innocent, if a little meek at times. If you messed up, she would clap her hands and say that you were great. She seemed so much younger than the all of them, so they refer to her as 'chan.' She was a great friend, but Hanae needed someone who would criticize her when she missed the ball. But no one else would play doubles with her as well as Sumi.

"Look, you have a 97.8 % average. Worst case scenario, you get a big fat zero. Then it would affect… maybe 0.5% in the overall mark. And that's to say if there isn't more tests to boost it up."

The data master of the team could be considered as Irie Aneko. She specialized in calculations in tennis, which is annoying and tedious, but Aneko liked being able to scientifically explain why that ball went out. That was one thing Aneko was; Scientific. She didn't believe in romance, that can be explained with chemistry. She didn't believe in magic, or phenomenons, those could be explained with physics.

Aneko could not only stand up for herself, but for others. This was what made her a good doubles partner with Sumi. When Sumi goes to volley, she knows that Aneko always got her back.

"What's the worst that could happen? You fail, okay. Your parents might disown you, kick you out of the house, and you can be a beggar for the rest of your life."

"..."

"You're not helping, Mei! I swear to God, you've got the tact of a cow."

Doubles one was owned by the chinese twins: Ngo Mei and Ngo Ming. Their father is chinese and mother japanese. Being half, Ming and Mei could speak, read and write in both languages; japanese and chinese.

They were closer than the boys at achieving Synchronization, since they were together their entire life. Mei was born first. She was very protective, and loved Ming to death. Ming reciprocated in kind.

However, Mei was awkward, and not very warm. She had a hard time making friends. She was always saying what was on her mind, being blunt and dense to other people's feelings. Her sister seemed to attract people like a magnet, which she couldn't do. So, what she did was isolate herself in studies. At least she could be the 'smarter' one in the twin, to get noticed by their parents.

This wasn't to say Ming wasn't smart. She allowed her sister to get praised, if it meant her being happy with herself. It seemed that Ming absorbed all of the social skills from their parents. She was loud, sarcastic, witty, and was great fun to be around. Because of this, she makes Mei tag along with her all the time.

Personally, Hanae got along much better with Mei than Ming, mostly due to the fact that Ming was so high all the time.

"Hanae-sempai, could I borrow some grip-tape please. I-I think I might have misplaced mine." a voice rang out over the chatter of the regulars.

"Right. Here." Hanae replied and tossed her tape to Tamazaki Yuriko. Professional reserve. She was pretty much the dead weight, and could easily be replaced. However, she was a first year, and Kiriko fukubuchou wanted to encourage her. Eugh. Dead weights were annoying. It's not like they're any use. Hanae didn't even know what Yuriko was doing here. Non-regulars only needed to practice four times a week, morning practice and afternoon practice on Monday and Friday. Today was Wednesday.

Someone needs to kick her out. Hanae was torn between killing Yuriko, and ignoring her to keep peace. If she kills her, she'll face the wrath of fuku-buchou, but if Yuriko contiunes to live…

"Earth to Hanae? Come on, we need to get out before buchou and fuku-buchou fries us with laps." Sumi said, waving her hands in front of Hanae's face, effectively waking her up.

"Shit, I forgot. Time?"

"Don't worry, we still got five minutes. Let's go and start our laps. Then you can tell me what's bothering you." With that Sumi went outside with Hanae on her heels.

"I want to be like Hanae-sempai day." Said Yuriko in a wistful voice. The other girls guffawed and Yuriko blushed beet red.

"That girl? Oh god, you couldn't have picked a worse-" Aneko was cut off, as she and Ming rolled on the floor laughing. No, really they were.

"Get to know her first, Tanazaki-chan. Then you can decide if she is a good role model or not" Mei's soft voice silenced Aneko, and Ming, who were both still laughing. "Get changed, you have 3 minutes left before it is time."

Hearing this, everyone rushed. Yuriko was already done, and was struggling to wrap the grip-tape around her racket. "A-ano, sempai? What- why is it such a bad idea for me to look up to Hanae-sempai?" Yuriko asked, concentrating on her tape.

"It's just a ludicrous idea, you'll see. You don't know her that well yet. But when you do-oof" Ming was cut off by a sharp jab to her stomach by Mei.

"Who's the one with no tact now, cow?" Ming rolled her eyes, as Mei continued. "Hurry, or else Kiriko fukubuchou and Fumiki buchou is going to give us extra laps. And buchou was having a bad day today, in English class." Mei and Fumiki were in the same homeroom together. Which meant that Mei always had an update about practice.

The regulars were all done. "I'll be done in a minute." Yuriko said. She was too busy putting on grip-tape to be worried about the time.

Mei, Ming, Aneko all walked outside, leaving Yuriko by herself inside the girl's changeroom.

"What are you all doing, just standing there. Go run 20 laps. Now. Or else we can increase it to 50." Fumiki was definitely having a bad day. Wordlessly, all three girls started to run.

Meanwhile, Hanae and Sumi were both having a rally. Kiriko stood off to the side, thinking, and making charts about each tennis regular. This way, it would be easier to calculate the weaknesses of the team. She would get it verified by Aneko later.

"Why are you so upset? You didn't tell me anything. Please elaborate, I really want to know. " Sumi shot her backhand a meter out of bounds, but Hanae didn't feel like stopping, so she returned it.

"It's just… Well, Sanada told me to take care of this new girl."

"Yuri Kikui?"

"Yeah...Wait, how did you know?" Hanae shot an accusing glare at Sumi.

Sumi began to raise her hands in the Don't shoot gesture, but quickly put them down when the tennis ball came to her side. "I'm part of the student committee, remember? We recommend you because you're so good at tennis. Having a stronger member means stronger team."

Hanae shrugged. She wasn't really mad about that. "Speaking of reserves, why is Tamazaki here today? Wait, where is she?" Hanae caught the ball and looked around the courts.

Suddenly, the change room's door burst opened. Yuriko ran out, holding her bright yellow racket "Gomen! Sorry I'm late! I was having trouble-"

"50 laps. Now." The glare Fumiki sent could have rivaled Tezuka's and Sanada's put together. Hell, it could rival Yukimura's.

The courts fell silent. "Demo, that's so much! I'm sorry for being late, but-"

"Then, go home." Fumiki does not take bull from anyone. Either you listen to her, or leave.

Yuriko immediately bursted into tears. "I-I'll run. Sorry for talking back buchou." She sniffled and began her laps.

"Knowing her, 50 laps will take her more than one hour." Kiriko fukubuchou brought everyone back into focus. "Let's do some drills while we wait for-"

"We cannot afford to wait. Today, Yukimura-san has kindly offered the girl's team and boy's team to practice together. Make use of it." Fumiki authoritative voice rang out to the entire courts. Everyone stopped their rallies and began to walk over to the boy's courts, except for Yuriko, who was still running.

"I wish you wouldn't be so harsh on Tanazaki-chan. She is only a reserve, not to mention a first year. Don't you think 50 laps are a bit too much on her body?" Of course. Only Kiriko fukubuchou would dare to stand up to Fumiki buchou. Even if it is about a reserve, a year, and no matter how bad Fumiki buchou's mood is, if there is unfair treatment towards anyone, trust Kiriko to stand up for them.

"I don't care. She needs to work on her stamina anyways. Are you coming, or do you want to run with her?" Kiriko sighed and walked towards the boy's court. There really was no reasoning with Fumiki when she was in a bad mood.

On the boy's courts, there was only regulars for today, because it was a team "bonding" experience for them. However, the previous team bonding experiences for the boys went downhill pretty fast. Akaya still distrusts Niou, especially if he has Jackal's razor. Sanada was traumatized by Yanagi and a sadistic Yukimura. Marui can never look at donuts the same way again. Yagyuu was either Niou, or himself. Which was why this time, Yukimura offered to bring the girls with them, hoping to pacify the boys, and learn about the opposite gender as well.

As if. Sumi and Hanae immediately went to Niou and Yagyuu, and began discussing what sounded like a doubles match challenge, while Sanada glared at Fumiki, who matched his glare heatedly.

They had somewhat of a complicated relationship, after Fumiki beat Sanada with a set of 7-5, 5-7, and 7-5. Fumiki was convinced that Sanada wasn't going all out, because she was a girl, and Sanada claimed he went all out. The twins, Ming and Mei, were playing doubles against Marui and Jackal.

At least they're making use of this, thought the girl's fukubuchou. Speaking of making use, Aneko and Akaya were in a fierce rally, or at least, Kiriko hoped was just a rally. And as usual, Yukimura stood at the front, where he was smiling, serenely. Kiriko looked around desperately, looking for Yanagi, so she won't have to face the Yukimura. Granted, Yukimura probably won't be too hard on her, but she wasn't in the mood to play the freaking Child of God.

Suddenly, Fumiki beckoned her over towards her and...Yukimura. How and when Fumiki moved was a mystery.

"Yanagi-kun wants data on Yukimura-kun. Unfortunately, I am going to settle my score with Sanada-kun so," Fumiki straightened up, "As your buchou, I am telling you to play a set against him." An order. Kiriko couldn't even talk back. All she did was nod numbly, and walked to the net.

"Let's have a good game, Yukimura-buchou." Kiriko stuck out her hand over the net.

"Yes, let's." Yukimura took Kiriko's outstretched hand. "Which?" he asked, as he spun his racket.

Yukimura won the serve. Of course. Kiriko moved backwards as Yukimura threw the ball high in the air. Here it comes. Purely on instinct, Kiriko ran towards the ball and returned it, adding a weird spin. The ball sped up, but as soon as it touched the ground, it lost all it's power, and rolled away.

"Love-Fifteen."

"Ah. The spin master. That's what your team calls you, right?" Yukimura smiled "That was impressive. Let's get serious now."

Kiriko braced herself, and returned the serve with the same spin. However, this time, before the ball hit the ground, Yukimura hit it across the net. Kiriko ran to catch up, and hit a lob, which Yukimura smashed. Kiriko backed up, and returned it.

The game continued in this fashion, until Kiriko ran out of energy. It was pretty one sided after that.

"Good game, Yukimura-buchou." Kiriko and Yukimura shook hands. Stepping out the courts, Kiriko all but fell down to the ground, panting. She stared at the scoreboard. 6-4,6-2.

"That was pretty good Kiriko. You took like, four games away from him, in the first match." Fumiki stood over her limp body. "Go look at some other game, yeah? You did a good job."

Kiriko nodded. "Hai, buchou." She stood up, and walked to see the doubles match between Mei and Ming, verses Marui and Jackal. They were on their last match, the score being 7-5, 4-6, and so far, 5-4 in the girls favor.

Ming played a simplified version of their buchou's. Fumiki-buchou was an all-court. Ming, however, was not as good, therefor, was referred as the counter-puncher. She can switch from defence to offence in a single shot. She analyzed which shot would be easier to win a point; a big 'Winner'? Or a cheap drop shot? Not to mention her accuracy rate is equal to, or even higher than Yanagi's.

Mei, however, is not analytic. It's more physiologic. Her style is frustrating for the people returning her balls. She seems to absorb all of your power behind that shot, and return the ball soft, and deep. This is especially a challenge for someone like Marui. Mei returns the ball deep enough that it goes past Maui's volley range, but soft enough that even someone like Jackal can't apply too much force to it. This gave her the nickname of "soft-baller."

As Kiriko watched the game become a 5-all, Yanagi slips next to her.

"Who's going to win?" Kiriko was so absorbed in the match, she didn't even bother to look at Yanagi.

"The girls have a 58.75% of winning 7-5." Yanagi offers up.

Kiriko nods."It looks pretty close. But, they've been practicing, and I think they mastered a new formation."

"Oh? This is new data. I have not heard anything about this from anyone. What's the new formation?"

"The 'I' formation. They'll pull it out soon. Look, Marui-kun and Jackal-kun are pressuring them."

"That is illogical. They just finished perfecting the Australian formation last week. It took the Golden Pair at Seigaku 3 weeks to perfect the 'I' formation. However, if they did perfect it, their chances have increased to a 68.74% of success. Marui-kun and Jackal-kun are not very strong psychotically."

"Buchou and I have been practicing with them. We make a fairly good doubles team. They have also been playing Toshishai-chan and Irie-chan. Hanae-chan even tried one-on-one matches with the both of them. They did pretty good, I think." Kiriko watches as the girls get in the "I" formation position, as the referee calls out deuce, 52 to 52 all! Ngo to serve

As Yanagi calculated, the twins won with a 7-5, 4-6, and 7-5. Hanae and Sumi seemed to have finished the doubles with Niou and Yagyuu.

Sumi had went and asked Yanagi for a set, and was busy being irritated because he saw through all her shots. Irie seemed to have lost to Kirihara on their first set, and was playing another.

Fumiki came out of nowhere and asked for a rally with Yukimura. Sanada seemed to be taking on Ming and Mei at once.

God, no wonder he was the fukubuchou. And how am I supposed to compete with that? thought Kiriko, rather dejectedly. She looked around and eventually ended up in a singles match with Niou, pretending to be Sanada. That peice of sh-...

Anyways, it seemed that Tamazaki went home. Or the health room. Jackal seemed to be observing the game between Hanae and Yagyuu, while Marui observe Sanada as he seemed intent on breaking Mei's racket. However, Hanae's game apparently appeals to Marui more, as he moved on to her block.

Marui stared at Hanae play Yagyuu. It was actually the first time he's seen her play singles. Her doubles talent was limited, and he quickly grew bored of it. Yet, she was so different in singles.

He watched as Hanae move back and forth on the baseline, returning all of Yagyuu's shots, even the laser, sort of. It was out, but she managed to see it, managed to react to it. He knew she was good. She was on singles three. People compete for singles three, because that usually was where all the matches went up to. People like Irie, like Sumi, like Kirihara. Sometimes even himself. Still, Hanae gets it everytime, (unless her buchou tells her otherwise). And he's seen Irie take away games from Kirihara, from Jackal, from Sanada. So how was it, that this baseline player could beat Irie?

So Akiyama was good, thinks Yagyuu. To think another trickster like her is on the girl's team. She managed to trick Yagyuu. Yagyuu. He was the partner of a trickster. He understood minds. Minds of planners. Minds of the smartest people you'll ever meet. Mind of Niou's.

Even so, Hanae tricked him. Or, she led him to believe that she was a defense player. And by the looks of it, she tricked Marui and Jackal as well. Her style was complicated, but Yagyuu would settle for an offensive-baseline.

She returns his shots, all of them, even the laser now, and drives them deep, and hard. He knows her backhand is weak. With all those power shots she has with her forehand, all those time and effort she placed in it, her backhand must be lacking. That didn't matter for her, apparently. She could run fast, to the ball, and hit it with her forehand. So how about a smash? Are you ready to show if you're offensive or defensive once and for all?

Yagyuu lobs the ball high, and waits for Hanae to return it. And return it she did. The ball slammed in the concrete of the court, spinning, spinning, spinning, until, it eventually dug a crater-like hole, and got stuck. It never bounced.

"Smashing is one of my specialties. If you don't want me to win, you can, you know, not lob the ball." Hanae smirked, (not very well, unfortunately. It looked more like a feral grin) and prepared to serve. What a cheeky brat. Was Yagyuu's first impression.

All in all, Yagyuu noted, as he won, 4-6, 7-5, and 7-5 was that he should not have underestimated the baseliner. Her serve was aggressive and as deadly was Kirihara's knuckle-serve. Her footwork was excellent, the only type of flexibility and grace that a dancer (or in Hanae's case, a figure skater) possessed. She had power, not a lot of accuracy, but her style didn't really call for it. She had stamina (just enough to match her speed), and speed, a deadly combination. And tact? She might overcome him soon.

"Alright everyone. Good work today. Remember to come early tomorrow morning. Go get changed and go home." Everyone chorused a Hai Yukimura-buchou, and went in the respective change rooms.


	3. Take my hand

"Take my hand, let's see where we wake tomorrow."

~Lost stars, Adam Levine

When Hanae stepped through the doors of Atobe Keigo's four story mansion, (only one of Keigo's countless homes), she saw the last person she wanted to see right now. Okay, her math teacher was worse, but who she saw was the one and only Sayoko, accompanied by An, sitting on the couch together.

"Hanae. How was school?" Said person jumped, and turned around to see Keigo, sitting at the table, writing some paper report or something. "I bought company. I hope you don't mind. Apparently, Yukimura was going to pick Sayoko-chan up, but was running a bit late. Yukimura refused for his sister to stay by herself, so, here we are."

"School was the usual. I don't care who you bring. Although, I'm surprised that you didn't bring the whole tennis team as well." Usually Atobe brings at least one person to talk to about random things.

"They were all occupied with different family activities." Atobe looked rejected, or as rejected as he can look, that somehow no one was free to help him through the hell that was paperwork. Not that they would have, but a distraction was welcome none the less.

"They were probably lying, 'cuz it's super awkward with girls here." They both knew who the girl Hanae was talking about. (Hint, hint, her brother is the captain of the rikkaidai tennis team). "Still. I bet Munehiro-kun would come if you asked him to."

"He would. However, I knew Kabaji actually had some family business meeting. That's why I didn't say anything to him." Hanae pretended to rub her nose to hide her smile. Atobe seemed like the person who didn't really pay attention to anyone else besides himself, but deep down, he did notice others. Just the ones he deemed worthy enough to consume his time.

"By the way, how is Muro-chan? She's not replying to my texts." Toshi, as in Muro Toshi, was the second child in the Toshi family. She has a older brother, who is to become the CEO of the large company. It wasn't a small company by any means, but it wasn't part of the top in Hyotei. Still big, though. However, being a female, and the second child no less, did not allow Muro to take ownership. Especially since the Toshi's were one of the most traditional family.

The Atobes had quite the history with the Toshis. Originally, Muro was Keigo's girlfriend. They had hit off wonderfully, as Muro was seriously a great person. Kind, loving, and humorous, she enchanted both Keigo and Hanae. Unfortunately, the arranged marriage was called off by the Atobe's, who realized that they were getting the raw end of the deal, as Muro's brother was getting the major sum of fortune.

"The mid-terms are soon. Normal students with real parents feel the need to do good on them." Atobe didn't even glance at Hanae to see if he had hurt her with his comment. Too absorbed in paperwork, he also didn't notice when Hanae slowly walked away, too used to a PMSing Atobe.

Hanae sat down on the opposite end of the two Hyotei girls.

"Hi." Hanae greeted them. Then; "Do you know someone called Muro Toshi? She goes to Hyotei and she's a third-year. You might not know her, but she's pretty popular."

"Yeah, I know her. She's in the student council, but she's not coming regularly anymore. She's your friend.?" Trust An to reply. Ever since Sayoko was getting bullied at Hyotei more and more frequently, and becoming increasingly frail and sick, Yukimura wanted someone to keep her company.

It wasn't like Atobe was doing a bad job, it's just that it was hard for him, since he was so busy and he was a third year. So after Yukimura kindly, and convincingly, asked An to transfer, and Atobe getting her into all the clubs she wanted to go to (student council, tennis team, drama club, and skating team), An was set.

"Yeah. Do you know if she's okay or not? She died on MSN a few weeks back." Hanae replied.

"Um… She told the student council that she just wanted to study and do good in the exams, but I heard from her friends that her parents signed her up for some etiquette stuff. She was really busy already, I can't imagine adding more classes…" An trailed off, and Hanae nodded, getting the hint, that was not so subtle spoken.

As stated before, the Toshi's were traditional. Therefore, it shouldn't be a surprise that Muro was expected to be the perfect lady. What was surprising, or, shocking, was how obsessive her parents were about this. Her days were packed with different afterschool programs, such as, art, ballet, cooking, swimming, and essay writing, etc. Never mind the movies, nowadays Muro doesn't even have time for a simple 5 minute phone call. Or texting, with apparently a new class., The pressure is a constant in Muro's life.

Dropping the topic, the three girls sat in silence. Hanae mused about her companions, while doing her homework, and sipping on tea that sat on the coffee table. She didn't understand why people was so smitten with Yukimura Sayoko. An, perhaps, she could understand. An was cheerful, and lively. And she cared a lot about you, even if she was nosy, she was as genuine.

Sayoko, on the other hand, was gorgeous, yes, but as clueless as a newborn pup. Hanae believes that things come easy to her, so she never had to seriously learn something, never took the time to understand. She didn't radiant her energy like An, but Sayoko was aesthetically pretty. With her indigo and blue streaked hair that fell in perfect waves, and beautiful charismatic face, Sayoko looked like a goddess, minus the warmth.

Sayoko was babied far too often by the people around her, similar to Kirihara. She's babied by her brother, his team, Keigo, and especially Niou. And she wasn't even aware of it. Well, maybe she was. That was part of the reason she transferred to Hyotei. But even so, she was taken care of by An, and Keigo.

And how could anyone not appreciate Yukimura? Hanae wonders if Sayoko even knows how much Yukimura treasures her. How sad he was when she kept leaving him. First to America, and now Hyotei.

She thought about when she and Niou were together. How depressed, and neglected she was when they had ended, and how a new wave of despair had threatened to choke her whenever Niou and Sayoko were together.

She knew that Sayoko does not consider herself and Niou as an item, but couldn't she see? Couldn't she see how much he hurt when she left? How angry and frustrated he is still? And not only Niou, but her own brother, that she had betrayed again and again. Sayoko was selfish. She does things that would benefit herself more so than others. When she is in pain, that's all she cares about.

Sayoko probably didn't realize this. It was not annoying to be continuously compared to Yukimura. It would have been an honor to some others. How was it that Sayoko did not understand?

Ah, it can't be helped. I will end up the same way as her if I were in her circumstances. And the only reason she critiques Sayoko so much, was because of Niou, of course. She still bares anger and jealousy towards her for taking up where Hanae used to stand in Niou's heart. The same as any ex. It wasn't fair, Hanae knew that. Still, she allows herself to despise Sayoko, to take a moment and let all of her ugly, selfish thoughts out, and target a person.

And it wasn't as if Sayoko enjoyed Hanae's company either. Sayoko also dislikes Hanae because she was Niou's girlfriend (or ex, depending on how you look at it), and still hangs out with him, while she was at Hyotei, so the feeling was mutual.

Take a deeeeep breath. In, out. In, out. Okay. What do I have for homework… Art. Here. Hanae found her sketch book. It was an incomplete pen sketch. Well, it was a sketch for the other people. Hanae could make anything a masterpiece. Hanae started art class with Keigo, and it was the only thing she was better at than Keigo. Which was why she stuck to it. (She was also a great figure skater, but Keigo never tried, so she wouldn't compare herself to him in that area.) Taking her time, she found a rhythm and began to draw.

"That's cool. Did you draw that with only a pen?." An's words dragged Hanae into reality. She looked at her drawing. It was nearly finished. It was of a female's face who was crying. Tears trickled out of one eye, streaming down the side of her face. The lips were dark and slightly parted. She had a high nose and wore 18 century jewelry. Her collarbones popped out and her hair fell down her shoulders in perfect curls. All in all, it was… well, pretty nicely done, especially for a high school student.

"It was supposed to be just a sketch, but…um…I guess I got alittle carried away."

"Wow. You must be, like, the best in your school."

"Nah. But probably in the top, I guess. I learned from the best."

"Can I see?" Well damn. Hanae really didn't want Sayoko to look, she was sure to judge since she's seen Yukimura's artworks, and Yukimura was one of the art teacher's favorite students and-

"Oniisan says that the art teacher always talks about you to his class. He knows that you've seen his art, but he's never seen yours. Hearing him talk about it makes me really curious." That was sweet. Hanae and Yukimura had the same art teacher, but were in different classes. She was extraordinarily good at art, a real prodigy, according to the teacher. However, she never lets the teacher display her art, unlike Yukimura who doesn't care. Now she'll have to show Sayoko the drawing or else it will be rude. So she shows it, and resists the urge to cringe.

"It's really good, Hanae-san! Can I take a picture, and show it to Oniisan? He'll love it." Hanae manages a small smile and nods. Sayoko quickly pulls out her phone, and the sound of a shutter snapping could be heard.

"You flatter me. Keigo and I were both taught by professionals, specially picked out by uncle. According to them, I'm not that good yet."

"What are you talking about? You might draw even better than Oniisan. And he's the best." That was one of the best compliments that Hanae had ever received on her art. And a simple sketch at that. Not many people paid attention to her outside of tennis, and even less people saw her artworks. Keigo was one of the few, and so were Sayoko and An, apparently.

"Let me see." Atobe's voice brought Hanae out of her self-praising. She handed him the sheet, and he examined the paper, flipping it back and forth.

"At least you're good at something. What a relief." Atobe's mocked a sigh, "And here I was beginning to think that you were going to remain unemployed because of your limited knowledge." Atobe placed his hand on his chest.

"Oh, ye of little faith, I'm good at lots of things." Atobe makes fun of her a lot, and it may seem like they annoy each other to a unhealthy point, but they actually love one another. It's just more fun when they're hating.

"Please do me a favor and refresh me." Atobe seems to like making it his business to bully Hanae. Sadly. Plus, this was a good distraction from the stacks upon stacks of reports laying on the desk. Atobe dreaded when he would need to take care of those.

"Okay, so I'm really good at the arts, and umm…tennis is good…skating, well." Hanae trails off, looking uncertain. She considers herself as pretty talented, but Keigo was superhuman, with all his extracurriculars, he still manages to score number one in his grade. Every. Single. Time. It was infuriating, and Hanae never understood how he could do that.

"You're just failing everything at school aren't you?"

"What? No, no, no. You worry way too much." Hanae faked a laugh. She knew where this was going.

"Uh-huh. Chemistry?" See. This was not going to end pretty.

"Uh… 61. Hey, 50 is a fail. I'm ahead by 11%."

Atobe merely shook his head. "English?"

"86!" Sayoko threw her a quirk of her lips. Which Hanae met with a dry look.

"History?"

"Uhh… You know what, I'm using the skip."

"Denied. History grade." But she never used the skip. Hanae pouted, and reluctantly said her grade.

"58." Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw An's eyes grow big. "Technically that's not a fail." Hanae tries to mend, but it was too late.

"That's even worse than Sayoko's math mark. How did you manage that?"

"The teacher hates me…" Hanae scowls and falls back on the couch. "It's just some hair, it's not like it's not gonna grow back! Plus, he can't get any more ugly than he already is, so it's not like I ruined his image or anything. It's illegal to take off points just because of bias."

An and Sayoko exchanged a look, while Atobe shook his head and sighed in a don't ask, fashion. "Well, you should know not to play with razors, especially near a teacher's head." Atobe gave back the drawing, and refocused on the pile of paper that didn't seem to be shrinking.

Hanae didn't bother responding, and began faintly cursing the teacher. Sayoko laughed, not in a mean way, but Hanae still glared at, her, then Atobe.

"Let's move on to another topic. Are you guys working on your university applications?" An tried to steer the conversation in a different direction before Hanae killed Atobe, or Sayoko. Nevertheless, Hanane happily jumped at the chance of less embarrassment.

"I'm applying for an art school. Probably Janscrest Uni, or the Rosemerie University of the Arts. You know, the one all the way in New York?" Janscrest was a school for the gifted in arts. It was the best art school you could go to in Asia, and it was located in Mainland China. However, Rosemerie was place in the top three in the world for arts, and located in New York. "I handed in the English essays and tests, or whatever, and I'm finishing up my portfolio."

"You're going to the US?" Sayoko's eyebrow rose up to her hairline. "We were all researching in class, and I think I might go into performing arts, or maybe film production after I graduate. The good schools are all overseas though. I would go, but Oniisan wants me to stay here."

"Why?" Wasn't Yukimura-buchou also going overseas? This was his last year, and he was definitely going pro in tennis. So it wouldn't matter that Sayoko followed him.

"He doesn't think I'm responsible enough to live by myself. He said that he felt reassured if our parents were with me." Sayoko was scowling at the book in her hands like it had spat on her. But as soon as that happened, her face changed to one of remorse. "We had a big fight over the phone, but he let me win with an 'I'll think about it'."

She's a kid. At least, in Yukimura's eyes she is. Hanae guessed she realized that fact, so she left for Hyotei, to grow up.

Just like her brother is going pro. However alike Seichi and Sayoko seemed like they are, they are not. In fact, they are the exact opposite. For Yukimura, you had to leave to grow up. For Sayoko, it was the reverse. It was returning that made you grow up, once and for all. "But then again, he can't do anything once he goes pro. Do you have to do anything special for your application?"

"They told me to create a portfolio of my most impressive artworks, write a English test. Get the minimum grade average. Stuff like that. Oh. And I had to do the S.A.T for America. Their requirements for grades aren't too harsh, thank goodness. It's a lot of work and preparations, especially since I'm going to be overseas. Rikkaidai counts as a private school, so that pulls me some credits. Do you have ideas about university?" Hanae addresses An.

"I'm not so sure. I still have one more year. But I'm thinking Hyotei University, but I would rather go to Rikkaidai University. Hyotei costs a lot, and there's going to be even more snobby rich kids there." Atobe cleared his throat with a pointed glare while An furrows her brow, "International travelling is going to cost tens, maybe hundreds of thousands. Are you going to go on a part-time or something?"

Atobe interrupts "Ore-sama is paying for whatever Hanae can't afford. Be awed by my prowess." The girls rolled their eyes, but Hanae had to smile. She was obviously touched by the fact that Keigo cared for her. Just then, the butler came in.

"Atobe-sama. Yukimura-sama is here for his sister."

"Oh. That's my call. Bye guys." Sayoko stood up.

"I'll go too. Bye Atobe-san. Thanks for letting me stay."An bowed, and left with Sayoko, accompanied by the butler.

"Do you need my help…?" Hanae trailed off, looking at the still huge pile of paper on Keigo's desk.

"Begone, peasant. Your knowledge is not needed. Even if I did need help, you would be the last person I would ask."

"Ouch. Whatever. I'll be upstairs. Call if you need me." Without even letting Keigo scoff, the idea of ore-sama calling, we have servants for reasons, Hanae, she bounded up the stairs, and into her room.


	4. Best Laid Plans

" _Best laid plans sometimes just a one night stand"_

 _-Adam Levine Lost stars_

Sayoko and An were escorted out of the mansion, and into her brother's car, where the entire team was.

"Hello, An." Yukimura smiled, and squinted while looking out his window. He had gotten his driver's license only a few months prior. However, he was a good driver, and he was allowed to drive to school, instead of taking the bus. Taking advantage of that, he often drove the tennis team to the nearby cafe to get high on caffeine and sugar. Knowing this, An and Sayoko tagged along for the ride. There were no cheers but certainly no protests.

Yukimura missed his sister. Although he may not say it, he also felt a tiny twinge of guilt for sending An into a new environment, with new people, just so that his sister would have a friend. Which was probably why he invited An to most of the team's outings. Not that An minded either way. She missed being with the boy's tennis team, and she got to fool around with Kirihara.

An followed Sayoko into the backseat of the car where everyone was cramped together. There already was no seat for Jackel, but now, add two more girls to the equation, it was all that they could do to not sit on each other's lap. "Ah. Sorry for the small space. Are you guys cramped? It's our van, but it seems like it's still too small."

"No, no Oniisan. We're fine." Such an obvious lie. Everyone sitting in the backseat gave Sayoko a long and hard stare. Yukimura didn't care to notice.

"That's good then. How was Atobe? I hope you didn't bother him too much." Yukimura smiled in his gentle fashion.

"He seemed stressed out of his mind. Did you know that Hanae-san is his cousin?" Niou rolled his eyes.

"Took you long enough sweetie. How'd you find out? Have Atobe personally told you?"

Sayoko blushed. "Actually-"

"I told her." An answered for Sayoko "You should have seen the look on Sayoko's face when Hanae-san came inside the room. She thought that they were _dating_." The tennis team dissolved into a fit of chuckles and snorts. Even the serious ones were smirking. Niou let out a particularly loud bark of laughter, and patted Sayoko's hair.

Yukimura smiled kindly at his sister through the mirror "That's quite an assumption based on first glance. If the Atobe hier _were_ to date, it would cause a media meltdown. It's quite sad, now that you think about it. The people born in fame has to deal with those kind of things."

Before Sayoko could respond, could agree, saying _yes, I agree completely Oniisan,_ Kirihara pipped up for the first time in that ride. "I really don't see where the problem is. They have all the money in the world. You gotta sacrifice stuff for their life-style. I'd give away all my privacy in a heartbeat if it meant living in that mansion. I mean, have you seen it? And that butler who greeted us at the front? He's soaked with money."

Niou scoffed. "Yeah. You'd do anything for money, slut. Would you suck a dick for a 100 bucks?" His words dripped with venom.

The entire car quieted down, nobody said anything to defend, or attack. They sat in uncomfortable silence. Even Yukimura and Sanada was watching the scene through the mirrors. Niou face contorted into a crude smirk. Kirihara had never so much wanted to stab a pencil into his senpai's head.

"I don't want to hear that from you. Or did you forget why you and Akiyama hooked up in the first place? You're the paid bitch. Why don't you just-" An laid her head on his knee from where she was sitting on the car floor. The tension in the air could be cut with a spoon. The other members in the car waited with bated breath. They all knew Niou and Kirihara had a rough relationship, but they were still not used to Niou being _mean._

Noticing that Kirihara was still glaring, An smiled and suddenly chirped out "Speaking of Hanae-san, did you know that she's really good at drawing? Like, really really good. Sayoko, show them the picture you took."

Sayoko smiled in relief, and everyone breathed again. "Sure, look at this." She took out her phone, and passed it to Niou. "She drew that while we were chatting. Isn't it great? You've always wondered about what her art looked like, right Oniisan?"

"Yup. I've always wondered. Thank you for taking a picture Sayoko."

At this, Sayoko beamed, and Niou showed the phone to Marui, and continued to pass it around. Murmurs and exclamations of impress filled the car. Kirihara had a rather smug look on his face, and was himself again. He and An found themselves in a rather interesting talk on turtles.

"No, but if the babies die, then the mom would make mini graveyards, and become a priest."

"Yeah, but why do they have to die? And plus the male population would be sad that they can't get laid." An gave Kirihara a look of confusion.

"No, no. Turtles get pregnant due to season, right? So there's no male."

"I think you're confusing turtles with snails."

"But where would the dick go? Where do they even keep it? I think for all amphibians, they get pregnant in temperature."

Kirihara looked scandalized. "No, no. Their genitals are all inside of their bodies. You've dissected frogs before."

Really, the only reason everyone decided to ignore their conversation was due to the fact that they didn't want to revive the tension. Sayoko had her phone again, and handed it to Sanada, who was sitting in the front, next to Yukimura. Sanada had no expression or comments concerning the art. At the red light, he shows it to Yukimura.

"Yes, it is quite lovely. We have the same fine arts teacher. It's a surprise how she allowed a picture to be taken. She's very secretive." The green light flashed, and Yukimura was driving again. "She refused for our teacher to showcase her art. It made me terribly curious, you know."


End file.
